An Evil Reborn
by A Thorn For My Heart
Summary: Set after the events of the game. Squall is dead, and a new evil peaks on the horizon.
1. Attack On Garden

**An Evil Reborn**

Summery: Seifer has come back to Garden and everyone is still trying to except him. Soon after that something terrible happens to Garden and its up to Zell, Rinoa, Seifer, and some of the old gang to help stop it.

Disclaimer: The only things I own are the situations I put the characters in, squaresoft owns the rest.

Note: This fanfic is mostly going to be an adventure but later on there will be a Seifer/Rinoa/Zell love triangle going on. This story will be in Seifer, Zell, and Rinoa's POV.

**Seifer's POV  
**

"_You don't want to do this Seifer!" Squall yelled and I just sent a wink in his direction. (Oh but I do.) "You got it all wrong Mr. Commander, how could you possibly know what I want!" I growled, tightening my grip around little chicken-wuss. "Just kill the damn bastard… Squall!" Zell muffled and I just laughed. I could tell he was losing oxygen quickly. "Shut your mouth or I'll slice your fucking throat right now!" Replacing my death grip with my gun blade. "Let him go!" Rinoa screamed pointing her blaster edge at my head. "Ah my love, it'd be best if you stayed out of this." I sneered and she turned red with anger._

_  
"I'm the one you want so just let Zell go." Squall said extending his gunblade. "Let's finish this once and for all!" (He actually makes sense…) "Very well…" Ilet my grip go of Zell and I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. "Erugh." (That little bastard!) "Firaga!" Soon a lot of flames surrounded Zell and he was thrown back landing on Rinoa. They both stayed on the ground and I looked up at Squall. "Well now… two down one to go." I said with an evil grin plastered on my face._

_He ran towards me and our blades clashed together. I could feel the heat of the sparks coming off our blades. I swing at his head but he ducks and takes the earth out from under me. I bashed my head against the rocks and let out a groan. Squall brings his gunblade down missing me just as I roll out of the way. "I'm curious, are you getting slower or am I getting faster?" I say getting off the ground and letting my gunblade fly through the air. My blade seeps into his back and through the other side. "I like to think it's both." I pull it out swiftly blood spurting from his body, my blade covered in red. Squall falls to his knees and looks at me with his lifeless eyes, his face growing pale. It started to storm hard, the rain soaking my hair._

_He opens his mouth and blood dribbles down his chin. "…You…cough…win…" Squall hit the ground dead and then a strange feeling came over me. I looked down at my gloved hands and saw blood everywhere…his blood. "…What have I done…?" It was the worst feeling in the world like I was sick. "What's happening to me!" I yelled, unthinkable pain surged through out my body. I fell to the ground next to Squall's lifeless body. "Somebody help!" Then a lightning bolt shot through the air, making the scene unbelievably bright._

"No I didn't mean to!" I yelled shaking in my sleep. "Please forgive me Squall…" I woke in a cold sweat and my heart pounding hard against my chest. I looked down at my hands in an instant. (No blood?) My hands they were cold I didn't have my gloves anymore. _(…It was just a dream…)_ It felt so real to be a dream though, it was all so vivid. I checked my watch _(2:00 AM that's just great about another 3 hours.)_ For some reason I always had the same kind of dream it was me... killing Squall in all these different situations.

I mean I did… do it but I was under the Sorceress's spell I couldn't have helped it, at least that's what I told myself. There was a hobo in the corner looking at me strangely. "You alright son?" "Yes sir I just had a nightmare." I answered looking down, playing with my thumbs. "I used to get those all the time now I just take these." He held up a pack of sleeping pills.

"Do you know who I am?" "Can't say that I do." _(Thank God…finally a person who doesn't know!) _He looked at me for a while and at his sleeping pills. "Why don't you take them?" The man said and threw the pills toward me. I caught them and shook my head "No I couldn't possibly…" "Go on it looks like you need 'em a lot more than I do." I put them into my pocket. "Thanks…for talking with me." I mumbled and the man immediately smiled. "You don't get out much do you son?" He said and fell back asleep. I just smiled and lied back down on the couch in the train. I was headed back to Balamb Garden for forgiveness and possibly even get back into the school.

These dreams have been haunting me since the defeat of Ultimecia, which is about 6 months today. I mean one minuet I'm standing in the back of the Timber TV Station, the next I'm standing in a dark room, fighting Squall and then everything goes black again. After that I'm in the same room with a dead corpse in front of me. I found out that the corpse was Squall's and he was covered in blood. I could tell he was dead and I ran straight out of there. That is probably why I'm having nightmares of me murdering him. I mean I can't remember actually killing him but it doesn't take a genius to put two and two together. No one knows I killed him fuck I don't even know if I did, but they do know I held an alliance with the Sorceress. So even if I didn't kill him personally it was still my fault.

It was my fault Squall was dead but I don't even remember killing him. I didn't know what happened and at first I didn't know who the hell I was! As time went on I started to remember all the horrible things I've done during my time as the Sorceress's pet. Teaming up with her, torturing Squall, taking command of Galbadia Garden, and many other things. I mean before that I was a smart ass that didn't give a damn about anyone else, but I wasn't capable of doing what I did without some force controlling me.

All that changed after the thing with the sorceress. I don't know what happened to my gunblade but I didn't really care I had no need for it anymore. Now I'm trying to fix my wrong doings. I try to be nice to people, help them out with anything they need but no one would even give me a chance. I'm guessing the whole world heard about me teaming up with Ultimecia. So my last chance is to go back to Garden, beg and apologize to headmaster Cid. And hope to god that he lets me back in. The only thing I could do now is wait for this trip to be over, I had enough with all this guilt and sorrow.

"What are you doing here Seifer?" Headmaster Cid asked with anger in his voice. "You know I could have you killed instantly just for being a half a mile radius of Garden." "Yes sir." I mumbled looking down at my feet. I got here around 5:00 AM so everyone would still be asleep for at least another hour. "You definitely look different since the last time I saw you." Cid said eyeing me up and down. It was true I did look different I lost the trench coat, my hair was shorter and now spiked up, I wore a black skintight muscle shirt, and plain old baggy jeans. I just nodded not glancing up at him.

"Alright then why are you here Sorcerer's Knight?" I winced in pain and looked up at him. "I came back here to…apologize for the Sorceress thing…everything…" "…Squall's death." I nodded, and he frowned at me for a second. "I guess I can't say this was unexpected I mean it wasn't entirely your fault, the Sorceress had control over you." _(But it's also my fault for being so weak…) _"Seifer is there another reason you came here…?" I turned around with my head down. "Uhh… well you see, the thing is…" I started shifting uncomfortably.

_(He'd never let me back into Garden so why bother…)_** "**You want to come back?" I shot my eyes up in surprise. _(It's like he just read my thoughts.)_** "**Do you? I mean you probably have no where else to go." He was right no where else would accept me…not that Garden would either, but he was giving me a chance to come back. "Are you sure…you even want me back?" "It doesn't matter whether I want you back or not, this is what you want, not what I want." He answered leaning against the front of his desk.

"Thank you…Headmaster Cid." _(Wow I came back to get back into Garden… but I never thought it would actually happen.) _"You're welcome, now not everybody is going to be thrilled that you're back…" "I know." I mumbled looking down at my shoes. "Now I know this is against all the rules in the Garden handbook but I'm going to make you a SeeD…" I looked at him shocked again. _(What the fuck is Cid thinking…) _"I know you have what it takes to be in SeeD so… I'll make an exception just this once." He said smiling a little.

I went up to him and hugged him. "…Thank you." I said letting go of him a little embarrassed. I expected him to push me off of him and start yelling at me but he didn't. Instead he laughed "I see you don't have you gunblade." "No sir" "Well we'll have to go about fixing that." I nodded. "If you mess up once or step out of line your ass is out of here…" I nodded crossing my arms over my chest. "But to prevent that from happening I going to get someone to look out for you…" _(Great just what I need a god damn babysitter)_

**Zell's POV**

I've changed so much over the last 6 months… since Squall's death. I'm no longer the class clown and I don't take people for granted anymore. I guess you could call Squall my best friend so when he died I took it pretty hard. Rinoa did too I guess it hurts even more when you loose the love of your life.

Everyone kind of split apart, it was like Squall was the one thing that held all of us together. Quistis is just drowning herself in her studies I mean she's an instructor again now but she still doesn't talk to us. Selphie still attended Garden here but got special permission to get out of school and help rebuild Trabia Garden Irvine also went with her. I still keep contact with her to check up on how she and Irvine are doing. I miss them but nothings going to be the same not without… Squall.

I was still in bed, I didn't get much sleep the night before then again I hardly ever get any sleep now. I rolled over in my bed and caught a glimpse of my alarm clock. _(5:30 AM I guess it's time I got up…)_I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth after I was done I took a long hard look at myself in the mirror.

I have to say I didn't look that different from before the defeat of Ultimecia, My hair was still freakishly long maybe even a little longer but I still wore it the same way. I also had Squall's chain necklace around my neck, it had a charm on it _(…Griever…)_I had gotten it from the will he made I guess he knew he was gonna die that night.Other then that I still looked like the same ol' Zell.

Classes didn't start till 7:30 AM but I usually got up this early to jog around the Garden, then to meet Rinoa in the cafeteria for breakfast. Today was Saturday which meant no classes._ (Yeah baby!)_ **_ Will Zell Dincht please report to Headmaster Cid's office. I repeat will Zell Dincht please report to Headmaster Cid's office. _** _(What did I do now?) _Now with Squall gone Cid resumed his role as Headmaster.

I walked into Cid's office and I saw a familiar looking person with his back to me, I just couldn't put my finger on it though. "Ahh…Zell I believe you already know Seifer Almasy." My body shook with anger at the sound of his name. "What the…!" I looked at the person finally figuring out that it was Seifer. _(What the hell is he doing back at Garden!)_

"Forgive me of my questioning but what the hell is he doing here sir." I said trying to keep my cool. It took everything I had not to go up to him and kill him for what he put me through…what he put the whole world through. "He is now a member of this Garden Zell." _(What! How could he just let Seifer back into Garden!)_"Wha…Why he tried to kill us all!" I yelled stomping my foot on the floor.

Seifer had a hurt expression on his face from what I was saying but I didn't give a shit. "He was under Ultimecia's spell it wasn't entirely his fault." "But sir!" I yelled but he shook his head. "No buts." "ERUGH!" I screamed, punching a wall in his office. I ignored the pain that was growing in my fist. "Zell just calm down." I nodded anger still growing inside of me.

"Seifer would you please step outside for a minuet?" "Yes sir." Seifer muttered with his head down and he walked out of the office. "Zell I want you to keep him in line like keeping him out of fights and stuff like that. I already assigned him into all of your classes and he will be going on SeeD missions with you. He is also going to be your roommate, if I understand correctly you don't have one anymore…ever since Squall died." He said his voice getting lower and more depressed._ (He's making him a SeeD!)_

"What! You can't make me do this sir!" I said angrily, I was pretty sure I was turning red. "Oh but I can, you don't do this or he steps out of line once not only is he out of here but so are you." _(I can't believe this! Why does it have to be me!)_ "Why are you doing this sir…?" "Because Zell I believe everyone deserves a second chance don't you?" I nodded my head and walked out of Cid's office. _(Everyone does except for Seifer.)_

**Seifer's POV  
**

I was just leaning against a wall right outside Headmaster Cid's office. _(Out of all the people in Garden he had to choose Zell.)_I could understand why Zell was so mad though even before everything happened I always picked on him ever since we were kids. Now that I have changed so I'll at least try to be civil to him. "Let's go Seifer." Zell huffed as he went by and I followed him into the elevator.

After a couple minuets of silence I broke the ice. "Uhh…Zell where are we going?" "Our dorm room." He answered not even looking at me and I nodded. _(Why did he have to put us together? I mean we're going to live together and we have all the same classes.)_ "Seifer…?" I looked up to see a student I didn't know at all and he ran up to me. "It is you! I never thought I'd be seeing you again! I'll teach you something for coming back to Garden…" His fist came right at my face and I squinted.

I didn't even try to dodge the attack but the fist never came. Zell was holding the student's arms behind his back. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Now why don't you run along before I put you in the infirmary!" Zell screamed and the scared student nodded. _(Why is he protecting me…?) _"Good now get the hell outta here!" He threw him to the ground and the student ran away. "Let's go." _(What the fuck is going on)_

It was all one big room, there were two beds one on each side, two desks side by side pushed up against the far wall right between the two beds, there was a large window right above the desks looking out to the ocean. A bathroom was leading off to the right. "The bed to the left is yours also the desk." Zell said pointing to the desk on the left.

"You uhh…look kind of tired so why don't you get some rest." I nodded and sat down on the bed awkwardly Zell was just looking around when he turned to leave. "Where are you going…?" "I don't think that's any of your…ahh I'm just going to get breakfast…" I could tell Zell was trying really hard to be nice to me and I didn't understand it.

"Zell…" "Huh…?" he said staring at the door. "…Thanks for helping me with that guy…" I mumbled and he stood there for a minuet. "Don't mention it… ever." With that he walked out the door. I laid down on the bed and let out a sigh. _(This was going to be harder then I thought… I might as well get some sleep…)_

**Zell's POV  
**

_(I can't believe I got stuck with such a bullshit assignment! I have to be Seifer's bodyguard geeeez! I can't believe Cid, he screws up I'm outta here, what a bitch.)_ I was on my way to the cafeteria to meet Rinoa for breakfast like I do every morning. On my trip there I heard many people talking and the popular topic seemed to be Seifer I knew everybody would know Seifer was back by now, news travels fast around here.

I reached the cafeteria and started looking around, where was she?_ (There she is…)_ When she saw me she waved her hand at me. I walked up to the table and sat down beside her. "Hey what's up Rinny?" She looked at me and smiled. "Hello, I know this sounds crazy but have you heard…" "About Seifer coming back yeah I heard about it." I said casually, taking a bite of the hotdog Rinoa bought for me. "Well is it true?" She asked punching my shoulder.

"Oh yeah it's true. I'm the one who has to look out for him… I'm like his body guard." I said banging the table. "What was Cid thinking?" She asked slurping down her soda. "Seriously… I have no idea but if he messes up once not only is he outta here but so am I." I felt like I was about to cry but I wasn't going to cry in front of Rinoa. "Well that fuckin sucks man!" Rinoa said looking down at me and I started smiling.

_(I'm a bad influence on her the more I'm around her the more she's gonna act like me.)_ I started to laugh, it was the first time I was truly having fun in a long time. "What is there something in my teeth?" She asked confused and I shook my head continuing to smile. "…Nothing, it's nothing." **_ Will Rinoa Heartilly and Zell Dincht please report to Headmaster Cid's office thank you. _** _(Two times in one day that has to be some kind of record.)_

**Seifer's POV**

_I was hanging against a wall when I tried to move my arms but there was something holding me back. "What the…" I looked to see what it was and it turned out my legs and arms were tied to the wall, my feet weren't even touching the ground. I looked around and I found out I was in D-District Prison. The same exact spot where I had tortured Squall. "Somebody help!" "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, you think you're all big and tough and now look at you begging for mercy." (The voice it couldn't be could it…?)_

"_Squall! I'm so sorry!" I yelled looking at him but something was different about him, he had a sort of evilness in his eyes. There was a person standing at the switch with a mask over their face so I couldn't see who it was. "Don't go soft on me now, we didn't even begin torturing you yet." "What made you choose to fight along with the Sorceress?" "I-I don't know…?" (What had made me turn evil and kill everyone?)_

"_Wrong answer, flip the switch!" Electrical waves entered my body, I couldn't even tell you what it felt like. "Now Seifer we could go through this all day or we could save me a lot of time and you pain and get this over now." (This is how Squall must have felt when I put him through this…) "But I'll tell you the truth I really hope you don't cause this torturing you thing it's a lot of fun" Squall let out an evil laugh. "Now tell me Seifer when you were murdering all those innocent people, you enjoyed it didn't you?" "…no…" I said slightly above a whisper. "What's that I can't hear you." He said putting a hand up to his ear. "NO!" Squall shook his head in disappointment and signaled the guy to flip the switch._

"_ERRUAG!" I screamed in pain and agony. "That's two for two, you're not doing very well on these questions." Then a soldier walked in and started talking with Squall. I couldn't really hear what they were talking about, maybe because of the immense pain surging through my body, I don't know. The soldier left and Squall looked apologetic. "As much as I love to see you in pain and I do, I do have other places to be." (Finally this nightmare will end…) "Rinoa will you please continue with the interrogation" (Rinoa…?)_

"_Yes honey." With that Squall walked out of the room. "Now let's get down to business." I could remember that voice from anywhere. "Is that you Rinoa?" I barely manage to say. The person at the switch takes of the mask and reveals the face of Rinoa. "Surprise." She said enthusiastically and threw the mask to the ground. "Listen Rinoa I-I'm sorry…" "Save it, I just need to know one thing…"_

"_Go on." I say looking up at her beautiful face. "…Did you love me…?" She asked looking down at the ground. (I don't know? Did I love Rinoa…?) "Of course… I still do." Tears started streaming down her face. "I'm sorry Seifer." "EEEERRUAG!" Everything slowly went black from there._

**Zell's POV  
**

"I can't believe this." I say and Cid looks at me and Rinoa grinning like a mad man. "Well believe it you two and Seifer will be going on a SeeD mission. Here's the paper work." He handed me a portfolio, without looking at it I put it under my arm. "Uhh…Cid, Seifer isn't even a SeeD…" Rinoa said confused and his smile faded. "He is now." _(Don't remind me.) _Rinoa let it go but I kept on fighting it. "But sir shouldn't he get situated first maybe give him a couple weeks before you send him on a mission?"

_(I'm starting to really dislike Headmaster Cid.)_ "No he's perfectly fine and plus how could he get by without you there right next to him?" He said crossing his arms over his chest. "But…" "You keep arguing with me and I'll send just Rinoa and Seifer." _(Is he insane!)_ "Alright fine, I'll go." I shoved the papers into my jacket pocket. Then a siren went off all over the school. "What the hell's going on!" I yell and Cid looks panicked. "Oh no it couldn't be missiles could it?"

Nadia comes out of the computer room that recently got installed onto Cid's office. "Sir we have a problem…" "Yeah no shit Sherlock." I smile at that. _(Rinoa...)_ "How much time do we have Nadia?" Cid asked pacing around his office. "About 30 minuets to impact." "Oh god…" I sigh and Cid goes over to the intercom. ** Missiles are heading our way, everybody evacuate immediately in an orderly fashion. I repeat… **

**Seifer's POV  
**

I woke with sweat running down my cheek also breathing heavily. _(It was just a dream… I really wish they would stop.) _I got out of bed when I tripped over something solid and hit the ground. _(Nice Seifer, Nice.) _"What the…" It was a case slightly pushed under the bed. I opened it carefully and saw the one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. "Lion Hart…" I was amazed by it, the blade was glowing a light blue and the handle had grips on it with engravings I didn't understand. I then noticed a piece of folded up paper next to the weapon. _(What's this…?)_

_****_

Dear Seifer

_**If you are reading this I died… it sucks I'll admit but at least I know I**_

died fighting for what I believed in. We never really got along but I did respect 

you and in some strange way I feel like you were my brother…freaky I know. I

don't know maybe it was because I knew you since we were kids along with the

rest of our little orphanage gang. In case you didn't know already this is my 

will. I don't blame you for the whole Sorceress Knight thing, I knew you were

possessed and you couldn't do anything in your power to stop it. This note was

in that case with my weapon so you already know what you're getting. You 

have to try and keep everyone together Irvine, Quistis everyone… They probably

aren't going to welcome you back with open arms, you have to earn their trust. I

know you can do it… and one last thing please look after Rinoa for me… She is 

the one that's probably hurting the most.

_****_

Squall Leonhart

I folded the note back up and put it in my pocket._ (…I'll do my best Squall.)_ I felt a weird feeling when I picked it up and swung it, careful not to hit anything. _(Seems like I still know how to use one of these…thanks Squall.) _I attach the gunblade to my side. _** Missiles are heading our way, everybody evacuate immediately in an orderly fashion. I repeat Missiles are heading our way, everybody evacuate immediately in an orderly fashion. **_

"Missiles…?" All of a sudden the door opens and Zell busts in with someone behind him. "I see you found your weapon." Zell said and I nodded and focused my attention on the beautiful brunet behind him. "Rinoa…" _(Its really her…)_ She looked up at me with sadness in her eyes. "We don't have time for this, we gotta get outta here!" Zell yelled and I nodded. "Let's head for the garage, we could just drive out of here." Rinoa suggested and we agreed. The halls were filled with people running around panicking "Excuse us, move it, tryin to get through here!" Zell was yelling at all the crowds of people. We were running as fast as we could to the garage but people kept getting in our way.

"Zell!" Rinoa screamed, getting pulled back by a crowd of people. "Rinoa!" He yelled trying to go back. It was no use there were to many people. She got up on a bench and put her hands around her mouth. "Meet me at my house in Deling City!" "We're not leaving without you!" Zell yelled and we both saw the look in Rinoa's eyes. "You have to trust me!" With that she ran away.

"God damnit come on we gotta get outta here!" We both ran our asses off and when we reached the garage and there was only one car left. "That one, hurry!" I yelled. We got up to the car but it was locked. _(Figures…)_ Then I hear glass shattering, Zell had punched through the glass and unlocked the doors. I got in the passenger seat and Zell was already under the steering wheel. "Shit you know how to hot wire a car?" "I had some practice…" _(I guess Zell's not the momma's boy I had him pegged for…)_

"Yeah baby!" Zell screamed when the car came to life. I saw that the garage door was closed. "Uhh…Zell I don't know if you're blind but the door seems to be closed! Don't do something crazy." "Now what would make you think that…Oh and you better buckle the fuck up!" He said flooring it and I quickly put my seatbelt on. _(Fuck!) _"Ahah WOO!" The next thing I saw was nothing and then a huge ray of sunlight. "I told you we'd make it!" "I think it's safe to say your crazy." He just looks at me with a small grin on his face.

Then there was a bunch of explosions heard behind us. I could feel the intense heat burning my skin, we just barely made it out of there. "Haha yes we made it, give me some skin!" He gave me a high five laughing. Then he stopped and turned back to the road. We keep on driving on our way to Balamb when Zell starts going off. "Damn it, goddamn it! Stupid ass piece of shit!" I just look at him weirdly. _(That's right Rinoa…) _"We'll find Rinoa."

"You better hope so or I'll kill you!" _(This is my fault if they wouldn't have come back for me Rinoa would probably be here instead of me.)_ "Rinoa's going to be fine." I said not believing a word I said. To tell the truth I didn't know shit if Rinoa was going to be all right or not. "Yeah how the fuck do you know!" He said and there was silence for a couple of minuets. "So I guess were off to Deling City?" "You bet you're fuckin ass we are!" All of a sudden we hear a loud noise from above I look up and see a big red aircraft. "Zell look at that!" He looked up "The Ragnarok…I sure hope she made it on there…" _(Me too Zell, me too.)_

**Rinoa's POV**

"How the heck am I gonna get outta here!" The front entrance was blocked and no one could get through. _(I sure hope Zell and…Seifer are alright…) _"Rinoa!" I look and see Xu running towards me. "Xu thank goodness your alright but do you know where we can get the hell out of here?" "Yes we have to get to the 2nd floor balcony the Ragnarok is up there, Niadia is driving it." "Then what are we waiting for!" I yell and we both run for the elevator it was closing. "HOLD THE ELEVATOR!" Xu screams and we both dive in right before it closes. I get up off the floor to see an all too familiar face. "Quistis thank you." "It was no problem at all Rinoa and Xu." She said helping me up.

Quistis looked very different from 6 years ago. She now had short blond hair that came right before her shoulders and she now wore contacts that brought out her beautiful blue eyes. Other then that she still looked like the same Quistis only more mature…if that's possible. "Are you heading to the Ragnarok?" Xu asked getting up from the ground. "Why yes if I want to make it out of here alive." _(obviously who doesn't?) _**Ding!**

"Let's go!" By the time we reach the hallway we see Headmaster Cid helping students onto the aircraft. "Come on please hurry we don't have much time!" "Cid!" Xu yelled and he looked surprised. "Oh I didn't think you were coming back and you brought Quistis and Rinoa…" _(We don't have time for this!) _"Cid lets finish this in the Ragnarok unless you'd rather us blow to bits your choice." "Yes."

"This way!" We all run into the Ragnarok and Cid runs ahead of us all. "Xu lead them to the seating area and I'll go to the cockpit and tell Niadia to get us the hell out of here." Xu nods and we all get to the seating area. I sit and buckle up, as does everyone else. I look at my watch _(Shit there's not much time left!) _"Niadia better get this thing started soon or we're all gonna be nice and crispy!" I yell gripping my armrests tighter. "Oh god we aren't going to make it!" Quistis screams.

"Yes we are!" I yell back. _(We have to…) _"Come on Niadia you can do it!" Xu prays and all of the sudden the ship starts to shake and we begin to take off. "Woohoo!" I scream along with the cheers of the others. I look back down at my watch. _(3…2…1…)_ **BOOM!** A loud explosion is heard and we all knew that it was the end of Garden as we know it. _(I just hope they both made it out alive…) _

I know it was a very boring chapter but the next it'll get interesting I promise please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Deling City Here We Come

**Zell's POV**

The moment we got to my hometown people were all gathered around the entrance of Balamb. They were all starring at the flaming sight of Balamb Garden. All the children were crying along with the women, the men were trying to comfort their families. _(We're never going to make it through with all the people in the damn way!)_ "We gotta get out, no way we're gonna make it through." We both jumped out of the car.

Me and Seifer pushed through all the people just standing there_. (We have to get to the train station!)_ "Zell!" All of a sudden I feel two protective arms embrace me. I'm tellin you for a woman she's pretty strong. "I…can't breath Ma." After a couple of seconds she let go of me. "I was so worried you got hurt in that explosion back there." "No worries, we made it out." I said dusting off my shoulder. "We…?" She asked confused looking around.

Seifer stepped up next to me smiling a little. "Ma Seifer, Seifer Ma." "…Hello Mrs. Dincht." Seifer said holding out his hand and my Ma took it. "Hi Seifer." She was looking at him hard like she was trying to figure something out. "Do I know you from somewhere? You look very familiar…" "No Ma I don't think you would know him." She nodded still looking Seifer over and I could tell he was uncomfortable.

_(We gotta get going…)_ "Listen Ma we gotta go to Deling…gotta see if a friend is all right." I could see the disappointment in my Ma's eyes but we really had to go. "Oh ok honey just be sure to call." She said giving me another hug. "Will do Ma." I headed for the train station but saw Seifer wasn't with me. I turned around to see My Ma talking with Seifer, they were whispering but I could hear what they were saying perfectly.

"Could you take care of my Zellie?" Ma said with pleading eyes. "Err…Sure thing Mrs. Dincht." _(What the hell I don't need Seifer to take care of me…)_ "Thanks hun I can tell you're a nice boy." "Thanks Mrs. Dincht." _(Does Ma really not know who Seifer is?) _"Come on let's go." Seifer said walking up to me and we ran to get our tickets.

"What the hell are you talkin 'bout!" "I'm sorry sir, but with everything that is going on we had to stop running the trains for today. _(This is bullshit!) _"You're gonna start them up again." I grumbled giving the salesman a death glare. "Sorry sir but we can't…" _(This numbskull doesn't seem to understand.)_

"Ha ha ha…" I glanced at Seifer laughing, he just gave me a blank stare. I turned back to the person and grabbed him by his shirt collar pulling him closer to my face. "You listen here kid, I'm really pissed off right now. If you don't give us those tickets to Deling City right now I'll put my fist so far into your face you'd have a black eye for weeks, you got me!" "Uhh…yesir!" **_ Two tickets for Deling City. _** The boy said into the microphone. "The trains are shut down for today…" Said a train station employee coming out of the back.

I smiled at him evilly tugging on the kid's shirt. "Well then turn them back on!" "Will do sir!." The worker said running back into the room. "Here are your two tickets gentlemen they're on the house." He said handing me the tickets and I let go of the boy's shirt. "That's very kind of you…" I squinted at his nametag. "…Joe" The employee raised a hand up as to say don't mention it. "Ticket?" I held a ticket in front of Seifer's face and he took it shocked. Bob grabbed Seifer's shoulder stopping him. "Hey do yourself a favor and get rid of that fool he's going to get you killed." _(Yeah we'll just wait and see about that…)_

**Rinoa's POV**

Right now I'm lying in one of the many bedrooms in the Ragnarok and I can't seem to get any sleep. We've all been on here for at least a few hours and I'm so restless. _(It is sooo freaking cold in here)_ I just can't get Zell off my mind, I really hope he's all right. Me and him have become really close these last 6 months. I mean with everyone else kinda splitting apart since the….incident.

I do miss being around everyone we all just lost contact since…Squall left us. I really miss the way Irvine used to make a complete fool of himself in front of the ladies. Selphie with her peppiness and very hyper personality always made you think if you banged your head against the wall could you still hear her. Zell tells me that she and Irvine went to go help rebuild her old Garden. I still miss her I think Zell does too despite the fact he kept complaining how cheerful she was. Quistis was made an instructor again…I never really gotten along with her. I guess that's because we both loved the same man.

So the only one left from our little group was me and Zell. I was really depressed after Squall died. I didn't eat, couldn't sleep, and I isolated myself from everyone. I just couldn't take it anymore and I thought the only way out of this pain was to take my own life. But Zell had other plans in mind….

_When we defeated Ultimecia only a couple of days ago a part of my heart died along with it. We all fought Ultimecia except for Squall he said that he had to take care of some personal business. He said that we didn't need him to fight Ultimecia that we were strong enough as it was. He also said that we'd meet up again when it was all over. We killed Ultimecia and the castle started to shake and rumble. Rocks started to fall from the ceiling._

_Everybody was running out not even looking back to see if I was coming. I ran around the castle searching for Squall but I couldn't fine him. "SQUALL where are you!" and then I found him, he was on the ground all bloody. My heart stopped and I couldn't breathe. I fell down and started crying on his chest. "Rinoa come on we have to get out of here!" A voice came and I could tell it belonged to Zell. "No I'm staying here!" Zell wouldn't allow it and I felt two strong arms pick me up and sling me over his shoulder._

I complained, cried, and pounded his back as he ran to catch up to the others. After we made it out I wouldn't even talk to Zell. Everyone saw the look on our faces and they knew something has happened to Squall. I yelled at him saying I never want to see him again and how he was never my friend in the first place. I've been ignoring and avoiding him since then I just didn't want to be near him or anybody.

_He took me away from my love and I would never forgive him or so I thought. Here I am atop the Fire Cavern sitting on a pretty big rock staring out at the ocean. It was around 5:00AM and the sun was getting ready to rise. I looked over the edge and it was a huge drop to the rocky waters below. (I could end it all right now…) I got off the rock and stood at the edge of the cliff still looking down._

(It could be so easy to end all of my sorrow…) "What the hell are you doin Rinoa!" I looked surprised and saw a very concerned Zell in a Garden jeep. (Oh just great!) "What are you doing here!" I shot back at him. He got out of the vehicle looking at me funny. "I think the more important question is what are you doing here." (It's pretty obvious don't you think!)

"_Go away Zell!" I screamed glaring at him. "I'm not going anywhere." He took a step closer and I took a step closer to the cliff. "Don't come any closer!" I warned him and he kept his distance. "You don't want to do this Rinoa…" "Yes I do! Me and Squall would be together on the other side so why the hell not!" "Listen Rinoa, I know what you're goin…"_

"_How the hell do you know what I'm going through Zell you don't even know what the hell love is!" I could see I hurt Zell and his eyes were watering up. (Oh no…) "Oh Zell I'm…" "No you're right how the hell could Zell Dincht know what the fuck love is!" He yelled back angrily and I felt even worse._

_He took a few steps towards me and I didn't move at all. "You're not the only person who lost someone he was my best friend!" He said peeking over the cliff down at the ocean. "Zell…" "Now I'm about to loose you too the one thing he loved above all else." This time he let the tears fall freely from his face. (I never knew Zell could get this emotional…) It was the first time I've ever seen a man cry let alone one of the toughest ones, Zell. "I have to do this…" "Just cause Squall died doesn't mean you have to kill yourself! …There are other ways to go about it." (You don't understand Zell, it just hurts way too much…)_

"_Zell I just can't handle it I need to do this…" He stomped on the ground very mad. "No you don't! Everyone needs you…I need you…" He mumbled not even wiping the tears that fell from his eyes. "Zell I have to do this…" He looked shocked and nodded his head. "Fine…" He came up to me and held my right hand with his left. "What are you doing?" I asked looking up at Zell confused. "If you're jumping then so am I." My eyes went wide, trying to let go of his hand but he wouldn't budge. (No, no, no!) "Zell I'm doing this and I'm doing it alone…"_

"_Whenever you're ready." Zell said keeping his eyes on the rising sun. "You don't understand…" "Ohhh! Another thing Zell doesn't understand well let me tell you something I'm not fucking stupid!" I was shocked and hurt by his words. "Zell I didn't mean…" He nodded and his face softened a bit. "Squall would have wanted you to live a full and happy life even if it wasn't with him. He wouldn't want you to throw yourself off a cliff…he loves you way too much."_

I took a step back from the cliff pulling Zell with me. "It's just so hard to live without him." I mumbled letting go of Zell's hand. "I know…but I'm willing to help." Zell said finally looking down at me. (What did he just say? He was willing to help?) I was speechless, he was offering to help me through this after everything I've done to him over the past few days.

"_I'm tellin you right now it's gonna take a lot of hard work, this ain't gonna be easy…" "I know…but I accept." I said looking down at my feet. I felt his hand lift my chin so I was again staring at him. The sun shone perfectly onto his spiky hair. "Hey cheer up it can only get harder from here." (Don't I know it.) Zell smiled and began walking back to the jeep. "Zell!" I yelled and he turned around surprised when I jumped into his arms grabbing on to him as tightly as I could. He stiffened at first, after a couple of seconds he relaxed and brought his arms around me and for the first time in days I felt safe. "Thank you."_

**Zell's POV**

It was about one in the morning I knew I should get some sleep. But the truth was I couldn't no matter how hard I tried. We were in the SeeD cabin, I was lying down on the couch and Seifer was shuffling around on the bed. It looked like he was having a nightmare or something. I rolled around on the sofa until I found a comfortable position… **THUD!** _(Ouch…) _

I hit the floor knocking my head really hard on the ground. _(What's the use I'm not gonna get any sleep until I find out Rinoa's alright…) _I got up and looked around the room. Seifer was still in the same place he was since we boarded the train. _(I guess he was really tired…)_ I sat up on the floor and looked up at the ceiling. _(I'm not so sure about Seifer coming back and everything… I mean everything is going to be tougher with him around. If Squall could trust him and everything I guess I could too…)_

**Dear Zell**

**Hey you probably know what this is so I I'm not going to say it. Me and**

you have had some good times fighting the good fight and everything. I'm not

going to lie when I first met you I couldn't stand you at all but as time went on 

things changed. You became one of the few people I would trust my life with

and I'm glad to call you my friend. I'm leaving you my chain with the Griever

pendant on it. Take good care of it I think it was from my parents I'm not sure

but ever since I could remember I've had it. I know you're not very fond of

Seifer but he's probably going to be lonely and looking for forgiveness after

this is all over. It wasn't his fault with what happened with the Sorceress and I

know you know that. If I know Seifer he's probably going to come back to 

Garden to try and redeem himself. I'm not saying you have to forgive him

right away but I want you to keep an eye on him make sure he doesn't get into

any trouble or anything. Well I guess I'll be seeing you around.

Squall Leonhart  
__

_(Yeah I'll try my best Squall, it still doesn't mean I have to like the guy…)_ "Maybe some food will help me get to sleep…" The cafeteria was abandoned there was not one lone soul in there. _(I guess everybody is still sleeping.)_ After I got my cheeseburger and my Zapic cola I sat and started eating like a madman. I always ate like this I don't know why I just did ever since I was a kid. Rinoa always scolded me for eating like this…I still can't get Rinoa off my mind.

_(Why can't I stop thinking about her!_ _Every thing I do reminds me of her!)_ I pounded the table as if it were its fault. _(It's because you care about her and want to know if she's alright…)_ My mind answered me. "Yea that has to be it…I just miss her." Then all of the sudden out of no where a song comes into my head…

_**I don't know anything at all and I'm somebody else**_ _**It could take years to find you, it could years to find myself**_ _**And I don't need to hear your answer I just need you to see**_ _**That I think it's time to break down these walls that we throw**_   
It was the song I wrote when we were on the adventure to defeat the Sorceress. I put my heart and soul into this song…   
**_Am I still breathing have I lost that feeling_** _**Am I made of glass 'cause you see right through me**_ _**I don't know who I am and you're the only one who sees that**_ _**I can't ask these questions that cannot be answered today**_

We got to perform it at the concert we put on for Squall in FH. It was when he became our commander. I was on the Guitar and was vocals, Irvine on the bass, Selphie on the drums, and Quistis on the piano…

_**And even if everything goes wrong and we start to fall apart**_

_**I will understand where you are, I will understand this by myself**_

_**And I don't need to hear your answer I just need you to feel**_

_**Like there are no boundaries at all**_

We all played it so perfectly that night I was trying really hard to impress her. I was so nervous that night I could feel my heart forming in my throat…

_**Am I still breathing have I lost that feeling**_

_**Am I made of glass 'cause you see right through me**_

_**I don't know who I am and you're the only one who sees that**_

_**I can't ask these questions that cannot be answered today**_

Then we started playing and I saw her look at me for a second and all my fears went away. But of course she never gave me a second glance because the only thing she saw, the only thing she wanted to see was Squall…

_**And how far have we come, too far to throw away the past**_

_**Will you be there waiting for me**_

_**I have to ask what we are, if I ask today it just won't last**_

**So I'll be here waiting for you**

Since that moment that I laid eyes on her I knew she was the one but why would she ever love a "chicken-wuss" like me anyways…

_**Will we ever feel this good again**_

_**Will we ever feel this real again**_

As time went on I just knew she'd never feel that way about me. I began to hide my feelings for her so nobody grew suspicious. I just wanted her to be happy even if it wasn't with me… Squall made her happy…

_**Will you ever be mine again**_

**Will we ever feel this real again**

But when Squall died and the feelings for her just kinda faded... at least I think…

**Rinoa's POV**

**KNOCK KNOCK! **_(Who could that be…?)_ "Rinoa…It's Headmaster Cid may I come in?" I sat up in the bed and wiped my eyes. "It's open." Cid walked in holding two cups of coffee handing me one. I could feel the bed shift when he sat down and he had a very concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright?" _(Well it depends on how you define alright…)_ "Yea sure I'll be ok." He cleaned his glasses on his shirt then put them back on. "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" I shifted uncomfortably so I was now looking at him. "I dunno I guess I'm just worried about Zell…" "Ahh yes you two have gotten pretty close since…Squall's…death."

I looked down and nodded my head it still pained me to talk about it. Cid lifted my chin back up so I was staring into his eyes. "Listen Rinoa he did love you…even if he didn't show it that much. Squall wasn't very good at expressing himself." "I know…" I said laughing as I pictured Squall standing there saying 'whatever'. A tear slowly ran down my face. "I loved him too…it just hurts too much." Headmaster Cid pulled me to a hug and I just cried on his shoulder. "Well from what I see you have Zell to help you out…" _(Yeah I do and in a way I guess I sorta help him out too…)_ "He cares about you an awful lot."

"I know… if it wasn't for him I probably wouldn't be here right now. I already lost the first most important thing in my life…I don't want to loose the other." I said letting go of him and he smiled. "If I knew anything at all about Mr. Dincht he had found a way out" _(Yeah that Zell…he's a survivor)_ "That man would do anything to see you again believe me." My face turned bright pink and Headmaster Cid began laughing.

"Headmaster Cid…why'd you let Seifer back into Garden?" He took a long hard look at me. "Well …Mr. Almasy, Mr. Leonhart, and myself we kind of had a different kind of relationship then that of my other students. They were like my children and I was their father. So when I saw Seifer doing all those horrid things because he was possessed it killed me…When he came back to me begging to me for my forgiveness I couldn't give it to him. But maybe someday I'd be able to…that's why I gave him a second chance." _(Yea maybe even in time I could forgive him too…)_

"I guess I can understand that." "Mr. Almasy may have been a jack ass before all of this, but I'm telling you he's changed…you can see it in his eyes." _(He does seem different…maybe he has changed…)_ "Well I should be getting back to the cockpit…god knows where Niadia is taking us." "Could we head for my house in Deling City?"

"That probably wouldn't be a bad idea I could talk with General Caraway to see if he knows anything about the missiles that hit Garden…Is there any specific reason you want to go there?" "That's where I'm supposed to meet up with Zell and…Seifer." Cid nodded his head and stood up. "Well then I guess our minds are made up, next stop Deling City!" _(I just hope we get there soon.)_

**Seifer's POV**

"Yes we're finally here! I never thought we'd get off that train!" Zell yelled outstretching his arms. _(I don't know what he was complaining about I slept fine…those sleeping pills really work.)_ "So I guess next stop Rinoa's?" "Reason we're here." Zell answered as we reached the top of the escalator. I could see all the bright lights of the city. It looked exactly the same as the last time when I was here. "If I remember correctly we have to take the 08 bus to get to Rinoa's." I look at the boy dressed in a low budget blue suit. "Excuse us sir but do you know when the next bus will be coming through here."

"I'm sorry but there seems to be a slight technical problem with our busses this evening another one won't come for at least a couple of hours." _(Damn.)_ "You gotta be shittin me!" Zell yells and the boy just shrugs and walks away. "Well it looks like were walking…" I say and Zell nods. "Yea lets get going."

_(This place reminds me of so much that happened…when I was the Sorceress's 'lap dog'.)_ It just brought too many memories of my past back to me. All of that night the SeeDs tried to assassinate the Sorceress. Back then I felt like I was on top of the world, nobody could stop me. But now I could just see that I was very stupid. We were getting close to the gateway arch the place that feared me most about this place. "Uhh…Zell could we take another route?" "What's wrong with going this way?" He asked looking around and then he noticed the gateway arch we were about to pass under.

"Oh… don't worry Seifer I won't close the gates on you… this time." _(Very funny.)_ He kept on walking through leaving me behind. _(Come on Seifer you're braver then this!)_ I walked under it still feeling very scared and nauseous. "EEEERRUAG!" A loud screeching sound went through my head and I fell to the ground. "What the hell?" Zell turned back running up to me. "Snap out of it!" The pain in my head soon rushed through my whole body and I blacked out.

_It was dark everywhere and I couldn't see anything._ _(What's that?) There was a red ball of light about 100 feet in the sky. "Where the fuck am I?" **"That's not the question you should be asking boy."** Anger ran through my veins and I stomped on the ground. "I am not a boy!" **"Whatever you say boy, but the reason for you being here is simple... I want you to work for me." **_

(What the fuck is this thing talking about?) **"You see me and you we could do great things… we could rule the world. All the cries of helpless children… spreading the blood of the innocent the thought alone excites me."** "Find yourself another guinea pig you sick fuck. I'm not going back to that gig I'm not evil, at least not anymore."

I tried to run but wherever I ran I always ended up in the same place with that big red ball still in the sky. **"Haha you can't leave not until I release you that is. Your still evil I can sense it in your blood, you were meant to kill."** "You don't know shit about me go to hell!" ****

"Been there… done that." "What are you, what do you want!" **"That is for you to find out child…"** (This is really starting to creep me out.) **"I'll give you some time to think over my offer."** "Fuck you!" Then I felt an electrical charge go through me and I fell to the ground, everything becoming darker.

"Wake up Seifer! Come on man!" I felt something slapping my face, I'm guessing it was Zell. "I'm up you can stop now!" Despite what I said he kept slapping me. "ZELL STOP!" "Oh your awake, that's good we gotta get going."He said with a grin on his face. _(Dumb ass.)_ I got up and brushed my shoulders off. "You didn't hear me the first time?" I touched my face which was probably red now. "Oh I did I just thought it would be fun to slap you some more." He smiled back at me and we started walking to General Caraway's mansion.

_(I guess it's going to take some time for him to start trusting me…)_ "What the hell happened you were out for like ten minutes." _(Yeah what did happen to me?)_ "It was nothing I guess it was the medicine I recently started taking." "Well it looks like its working great" Zell said sarcastically. "Zell isn't Rinoa's house the other way?" "Were going to take a short cut and plus we don't have time to deal with those lame ass guards." "I guess your right" About 5 minutes later we came to a high brick wall covered in vines.

I'm pretty sure on the other side of this wall was Rinoa's house. We both started climbing the wall using the vines as leverage. Once we were at the top we both jumped down into a bunch of bushes. "URGH I think there's a branch up my ass!" I couldn't help but grin at Zell. The back yard of the mansion was amazing there were trees everywhere and a huge fountain. I could see the house it was only about 50 feet away from us. "There it is come on get up Seifer were almost there."

"Hold it right there, either one of you move and I'll be forced to kill you!" _(Just our luck.)_ There were 2 soldiers holding guns to us. "Excuse me but we are personal friends of the General's daughter, so if you could let us go…" Zell said but the guard came up and hit him in the head with his gun. "No way in hell I'm not letting you anywhere near the general or his daughter." I looked down at Zell there was blood coming from his mouth. "You're going to regret doing that." Zell then winked at me and then I threw a punch to the one soldier and Zell tripped the other making him fall to the ground.

We both made a run for the house. We made it to the glass doors leading to the study when I felt someone tackle me and I went crashing through the door. I looked over and saw that Zell was on the ground right next to me. The soldiers were on top of us. "Time to die you worthless scum." _(I mean come on who uses the word scum anymore?)_ "Zell! Is that you?" I knew that voice… _  
_

Well that was the 2nd chapter hoped you liked it please review and I'll post more soon. By the way that song is by **Trapt**-Made of Glass. I don't really like them that much but this song just seemed to fit.


End file.
